lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil Krug
Neil Krug is an American director, photographer and artist based in Los Angeles. He worked with Lana Del Rey throughout 2014 to shoot the cover for her second major-label album Ultraviolence as well as other promotional images. Shoot #1 (April 2, 2014) for Ultraviolence NK 1 1.png NK 1 2.jpg NK 1 3.jpg| NK 1 4.png| NK 1 5.png| DRIVING_CAR_EDITED.jpg| ULTRAVIOLENCE_EDITED.jpg| ULTRA_EDITED.jpg| NK The Sun 9.jpg NK The Sun 10.jpg NK The Sun 20.jpg NK The Sun 13.jpg NK The Sun 12.png Media use Ultraviolence.jpg| ULTRAVIOLENCE UHQ Cover.jpg| UltraviolenceDeluxecover.jpg Ultraviolence Single Cover.jpg| Brooklyn Baby Single Cover.jpg| Captura de pantalla (59).png| InRocks Argentina July.jpg| Shoot #2 (April 3, 2014) UV 1 1.jpg UV 1 1 Edited.jpg| NK_SOC_5.jpg NK 1 8.jpg NK 1 10.jpg NK SOC 4.jpg Neil Krug.jpg Media use Shades of Cool.jpg| Ultraviolence Promotional Poster 1.jpg NK NME 1.jpg Shoot #3 (April 4, 2014) for West Coast WC 1 1.jpg WC 1 1 Edited.jpg| WC 1 2.jpg WC 1 2-2.jpg| WC_1_3.jpg WC_1_4.jpg WC_1_5.jpg Media use WC_cover.jpg| west_coast_the_remix.png| Lana_remix_ep_west.jpg| Shoot #4 (April 5, 2014) NK The Sun 1.jpg NK The Sun 2.jpg NK The Sun 3.jpg NK The Sun 4.jpg| NK The Sun 5.jpg NK The Sun 11.jpg| NK TS 19.jpg NK The Sun 6.jpg NK The Sun 7.jpg NK_The_Guardian_1.jpg| NK The Sun 14.jpg NK The Guardian 16.jpg NK The Guardian 17.jpg NK The Sun 18.jpg tumblr_nqscu0Y8P91u1p4edo3_500.jpg| Media Use 47 Street Arg.jpg| WarpTWI.jpg| Shoot #5 (April 7, 2014) * Also known as Ultraviolet White or Rust Dress NK Rust Dress.jpg| NK_Rust_Dress-1.jpg NK UVW 8.jpg NK UVW 1.jpg NK UVW 3.jpg NK_UVW_14.jpg NK_UVW_16.jpg NK UVW 6.jpg NK UVW 7.jpg NK_UVW_9.jpg NK_UVW_10.jpg NK UVW 4.jpg NK_UVW_11.jpg NK_UVW_11-2.jpg NK_UVW_12.jpg NK_UVW_13.jpg NK_UVW_15.jpg NK UVW 5.jpg NK UVW 2.jpg NK Rust Dress III.jpg Shoot #6 (April 9, 2014) NK UV Print 1.jpg NK UV Print 1.png| Media use Ultraviolence_UO.jpg| Shoot #7 (April 17, 2014) NK COMPLEX 5.jpg NK Complex.png NK_circle1.png NK ldr-end-mr.jpg NK lana_tree_fallback-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 3.jpg NK Complex 7.jpg NK circle3.png NK lana1-v2.png NK lana1-v2 -2.jpg NK lana1-v2 -3.jpg NK COMPLEX 6.jpg NK lana-title-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 2.jpg NK lana2_1-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 1.jpg NK lana4-mr.jpg NK Complex 8.jpg NK COMPLEX 4.jpg NK circle2.png NK COMPLEX 08.png NK for LDR (COMPLEX).png Media Use NK COMPLEX.jpg Behind the Scenes Shoot #8 (April 21, 2014) * Also known as Pacific Succulents NK CLASH 1-2.jpg NK CLASH 4-2.jpg NK CLASH 2 HQ.jpg NK CLASH 3.jpg NK CLASH 8.jpg NK Pacific Succulents 1.jpg NK CLASH 5.jpg NK CLASH 6.jpg NK CLASH 9.jpg NK CLASH 7.jpg Media Use NK CLASH 1.jpg NK CLASH 4.jpg NK CLASH M 3.jpg NK CLASH M 4.jpg Behind the Scenes NK CLASH BTS 1 .jpg NK BTS 15.jpg NK CLASH BTS 2.jpg NK CLASH BTS 3.jpg Shoot #9 (April 23, 2014) NK UV Print 2 HQ.jpg NK UV Print 2.png| NK 4 2.jpg NK_4_3.jpg Media use Ultraviolence_UO_Back.jpg| Ultraviolence Lyrics Promo 1.jpg cdultra.jpg| Captura de pantalla (58).png| Shoot #10 (May, 2014) on the set of Shades of Cool NK 6 1.jpg NK 6 2.jpg Shoot #11 (June 11, 2014) * Also known as Pale Fire NK Pale Fire I.jpg NK Pale Fire II.jpg NK Pale Fire III.jpg NK Pale Fire IV.jpg NK Pale Fire V.jpg NK Pale Fire VI.jpg NK Pale Fire VII.jpg NK Pale Fire VIII.jpg Shoot #12 (Late 2014) NK M 1.jpg NK M 2.jpg NK M 3.jpg NK M 11.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 6.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK_M_14.jpg NK M 10.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 8.jpg NK M 12.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 13.jpg NK M 7.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 5.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK_M_17.jpg NK M 16.jpg NK M 9.jpg NK_M_15.JPG NK M 4.jpg NK M BTS 3.jpg NK M BTS 4.jpg Media Use NK M Media 1.jpg| NK M Media 2.jpg NK M Media 3.jpg NK M Media 4.jpg Maxim_MX.jpg| Maxim_MX_2.jpg Maxim_MX_3.jpg Maxim_MX_4.jpg Maxim_MX_5.jpg NK LI Media 1.jpg| NK_LI_Media_2.jpg NK_LI_Media_3.jpg NK_LI_Media_4.jpg NK_LI_Media_5.jpg Behind the Scenes Shoot #13 (Unknown, 2015) * Also known as Eclipse NK E 1.jpg NK E 2.jpg Shoot #14 (July, 2015) for Honeymoon '' NK_HM_1.jpg|UHQ NK_HM_2.jpg NK_HM_3.jpg NK_HM_4.jpg|HQ, Cropped NK_HM_4B.jpg|Scan NK_HM_8.jpg|Scan NK_HM_5.jpg NK_HM_6.jpg|Scan NK_HM_7.jpg|HQ, Cropped NK_HM_7B.jpg|Scan, MQ NK_HM_9.png|MQ NK_HM_10.png|MQ NK_HM_S1.png NK_HM_S2.png NK_HM_S3.png NK_HM_S4.png 8zmHR21.png|MQ Bcit6pK.jpg McW4m4L.jpg PmTA6qP.jpg '' Media Use Tumblr nu03cfO6Fi1qd2hdto1 1280.jpg|Exclusive Urban Outfitters cover HoneymoonOfficialSingleCoverArt.jpg|Honeymoon Single Art Shoot #15 (July, 2015) *Also known as Sundown NK_HM_13.jpg NK_SD_2.jpg|Full Shoot #16 (Unknown, 2015) *Also known as Technicolor NK_TNCLR_1.jpg Category:Photographers Category:Ultraviolence photoshoots Category:Honeymoon photoshoots Category:People